Voice Your Love
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: After a tragic happeing in her life Gabriella Montez is sent live with her god parents the Bolton's? What is her story? And will what is wrong with her ever be righted?
1. Chapter 1

**Voice Your Love**

**Chapter 1**

"**I DON'T WANT SOME RANDOM GIRL COMING LIVING IN MY HOUSE" shouts Troy**

"**THIS IS NOT YOUR HOUSE IT'S OURS AND SHE'S COMING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OUR NOT" shouts his mum**

"**FINE" shouts Troy and goes into his room slamming the door.**

"**AND WHERE GOING PICKING HER UP FROM THE AIRPORT IN AND HOUR AND YOUR COMING TO" shouts his mum**

**Troy comes out of his room.**

"**I have practise with the guys I'll stay here and can meet her when she gets here" says Troy**

"**Ok" says his mum**

* * *

"**Dude who's that?" asks Chad**

"**I don't know" says Troy**

**Troy goes into his house.**

"**Who are you?" he asks**

**She doesn't answer.**

"**MOM" shouts Troy**

"**Troy this is Gabriella she's lost her voice can you show her to the guest room please" says his mum**

**Troy gestures to Gabriella to follow him she does and when they get to the guest room.**

"**This is the guest room now I guess your room male yourself at home" says Troy turning to Gabriella who is stood in the doorway looking like a scared rabbit.**

"**I'm not going to hurt you" says Troy**

**Gabriella takes a step in the room and looks around she spits her suitcase and goes over to it.**

"**Need any help" asks Troy**

**Gabriella doesn't answer.**

"**Gosh are you dumb as well as deaf" says troy**

**Gabriella shakes her head her eyes filling with tears. She turns to Troy, points at the door and turns back to the suitcase. Next thing she knows she's sat on troy's lap on the bed against his chest crying her eyes out.**

**When she is done she looks up at him.**

"**You ok?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods**

"**I'm sorry I said that stupid comment I should have been thought" says Troy**

**Gabriella gets up and grabs a notebook and a pen. She turns to a fresh page and writes something and hands it to Troy.**

**It reads.**

_It is ok. I forgive you._

_Thank you for comforting me._

_It is ok I don't need any help besides your friends are here._

"**Well ok if you're sure" says Troy**

_I am sure_

**Is what Gabriella writes.**

"**See you later" says Troy and leaves the room. Gabriella unpacks and sits on the bed and ends up falling asleep.**

**2 hours later.**

"**Gabriella dinner is ready" shouts Troy's mum**

**No footsteps are heard nor are no moments heard upstairs.**

"**I'll go get her" says Troy**

**Troy goes upstairs and looks into the guest room.**

**He sees Gabriella fast asleep on the bed cramped up at the top of bed with her suitcases at the bottom on the bed.**

**Troy picks the suitcase up and puts it under the bed. Her then picks Gabriella up in one arm and lifts the covers up with his other hand places her down and pulls the cover over her and tucks it up under her chin.**

_**Goodnight**_

_**Troy**_

**Is what Troy writes on Gabriella's notebook and leaves the room going downstairs to the dinning room table.**

"**Where is Gabriella?" asks his mum**

"**She's asleep" says Troy "So I thought it best to leave her" he adds**

"**Yes that's probably best" says his mum**

* * *

**2 hours later, Troy hears a bang come from Gabriella's room. He runs in and sees her on the floor holding her head.**

"**You ok?" asks Troy rushing to Gabriella's side and lifting her onto the bed. She shakes her head.**

"**I'll go get a cold cloth for your head" says Troy leaving the room returning minutes later with a wet cloth.**

**When Troy comes back he places the cloth on her head and she smiles at him and reaches for her notebook.**

_Thank you_

"**Your welcome" says Troy**

_Thank you for you note before_

"**Note oh the good night one" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**You're welcome" says Troy**

_Do you want to hear well read my story_

"**Your story?" asks Troy**

_My story as in what happened why I am here in your house and why I can't speak_

"**Oh that one are you sure you want to share it with me" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**Tell me tomorrow we both need some sleep" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

_Goodnight_

"**Goodnight" says Troy and leaves the room.**

**Oooooooooh what could her story be?**

**Find out in Chapter 2**

**REVIEW PLZ**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voice Your Love**

**Chapter 2**

**Next morning.**

**Troy wakes up to find a piece of paper had been slipped under his door way.**

_First you should know that my full names is Gabriella Elizabeth Montez and I was born on the 14__th__ of May 1993. My parents were Mark and Maria Montez-my mother was from Jamaica while my father was from New York born bred and spent his life there. He meant my mother there while she was studying as he was. She wanted to be a lawyer and she was a very successful one, she had here old firm. He dreamed of producing films and was studying media and film making and ended up owning Montez & Co which is now Montez Movies- Co got fired but enough of that later. __The day of what happened is the 19__th__ of June 2009 (2 weeks ago). I was working in the department store of Manson Street and my parents were walking to get me, we where going to have lunch together-that the sort of family we were close very close. They were walking and I was still working. In the street were to rivals gangs and they started shooting at each other, every one is the shop got down on the floor and hid behind things to avoid getting hit by stray bullets but my parents weren't so luck y they were in the wrong place at the wrong time and got shot both of them they died instantly but I got there in time to say goodbye. The gangs fled but I knew who they were, the emergency servicers were there almost immediate and the next day I go phone call after phone call from family, friends and business acquaintances of my mother and father we're so sorry for you loss. But about half a dozen of them were people wanting to buy Montez and Co. I spoke with the family lawyer and went over each one and declined every offer. But then one stood out and I accepted under the circumstances of it stays Montez Movies. They agreed at the deal was done. I was told I would be coming to live with my god parents who are your parents- my mum and your mum were great friends back in the day. The day before I left I went to Montez and Co as it still was the sign was getting changed to find "Co" having a fierce argument with the new owner. I walked over to them and said "By the way Co you're fired." He was shocked and went and backed his stuff. As I was leaving the building one of the gang's members from the day of the shooting was coming towards me. He shoved me against the wall and started to wrap his hands around my throat I screamed and he tighter his grip and then someone came out of the building saw us and started shouting at him, he gave my neck one last squeeze and ran of but it had effects on my voice box and I couldn't talk, then I got sent here._

___Gabriella_

**Troy gets up and runs to Gabriella's room with the note in his hand and knocks on the door the door opens 2 seconds later and Gabriella looks at him with questioning eyes.**

**"****Can I come in?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods and walks back into her room.**

**Troy goes in and closes the door behind him and shivers, Gabriella notices and goes and closes the window.**

"**Does anyone else know?" asks Troy holding up the piece of paper**

**Gabriella nods and grabs her notebook.**

_Your mum and dad._

"**Will you be going to my school?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**I look after you" says Troy**

_I don't need looking after_

"**I didn't mean in that sense I met I'd stick up for you because people are going to bully you because you can't talk" says Troy**

_Oh_

"**Yeah so is that ok?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**Right I need to go get ready see you at breakfast" says Troy**

_Your parents and I have already had breakfast but I will sit with you. We can talk of a fashion._

"**Thanks yeah we can" says Troy**

**Troy leaves the room and goes and gets changed when he gets down there he sees Gabriella looking stuff for school.**

"**What do think about East High then?" asks Troy**

_It looks out but there a lot on the basketball team and the drama program._

"**Yeah the basketball team are a big deal were currently in a winning streak we're very popular and the drama club well they have Sharpay Evans the ice queen the two most popular people in the school Sharpay and me, but I'm not big headed like her and least I hope I'm not the rest of the team yeah and they bully" says Troy**

_I'll hold you to that_

"**You do that" says Troy**

**While Troy eats he tells Gabriella all about East High.**

_Sounds great_

"**Gabs I'm not going to let the guys or Sharpay mess you about" says Troy**

_Why do you care?_

_And I'll fine._

"**Gabs when they realize you can't talk they will destroy you because you can't stand up for yourself verbally, you'll be like a sitting duck" says Troy**

_Believe it or not I think I can but if someone mentions mother or father I'll break down_

"**And I'll be there" says Troy**

_Yeah right like you'd want to be associate with the new mute girl_

"**Gabs I'm not bothered about my rep and we will get you talking again" says Troy "I'll help" he adds**

_We'll see if you're true to your word tomorrow_

**Gabriella gets up and leaves the room.

* * *

**

**True to his word next day, Troy drives Gabriella to school shows her around but when Sharpay and the basketball team find out in homeroom she can't talk the bullying begins at lessons breaks and lunch and Troy is no where to be found.**

**At lunch when Sharpay is bullying Gabriella calling names and the basketball team are pushing her into the lockers, Gabriella sees Troy watching from the shadows.**

**Sharpay sees Troy as well and goes over and starts kissing him, he pushes her of him and she lands on the floor in a heap. Gabriella giggles and Troy's head snaps up and looks at her while Gabriella's hands fly up to her mouth in surprise and a grin appears on her face, Troy smiles and walks away.**

"**YOU THINK THAT WAS FUNNY DUMBO" shouts Sharpay**

**Gabriella nods.**

**Sharpay slaps Gabriella across the face and down the other end of the hall Troy hears it and turns to see the basketball team and Sharpay leaving Gabriella on the floor.**

**Troy goes to her and helps her up.**

"**I'm sorry" says Troy**

_Its ok you have a rep to protect_

**Gabriella writes in a little notebook.**

"**No I should have told them to back off" says Troy**

_Not your fault you weren't around._

_Your were right I'm a sitting duck but corrected that to dumbo._

"**Gabriella don't say that you're not dumb" says Troy**

_Dumb is a term for mute you idiot_

"**Oh" says Troy**

**Gabriella giggles.**

**The bell goes for hometime.**

"**Come on hometime" says Troy**

_You have basketball practice I'll walk_

"**Got a licence?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**Got it with you?" he asks**

**She nods again.**

**He passes her the keys to his car.**

"**I'll get a ride of with my dad" says Troy**

_Thank you_

"**No prob Gabs drive safe" says Troy and walks off.**

**Sharpay who was just around the corner hears this and sees Troy leave and goes over to Gabriella.**

**Gabriella glares at her and turns her hair wiping Sharpay in the face and then Gabriella walks out of school and gets into Troy's car and drives home.**

**Meanwhile Sharpay Evans is fuming and the next day starts spreading rumours about Gabriella. As well as the fact she talks about her dad buying some studio in New York.**

"**So Mr Evans bought Montez Movies" says Troy**

_Yep when Sharpay finds out she is going to flip because once I get my voice back I'll be at the Evans a lot doing business plans and finance things with Mr Evans._

"**Flip defo" says Troy**

"**TROY" sings a voice**

"**Oh crap the blonde bitch herself" whispers Troy**

**Gabriella giggles.**

"**What's so funny dumbo" says Sharpay**

**Silence.**

"**I said oh wait I forgot you can't talk" laughs Sharpay**

_And what is so funny about that_

"**You're the perfect victim wouldn't you say so Bolton" says Sharpay**

"**Sharpay I don't do the whole big ego big headed bullying thing you know I don't" says Troy**

"**Mute why don't you go back where you came from go home to mummy and daddy" snaps Sharpay at Gabriella**

**Gabriella grabs her stuff and leaves the library.**

"**Smooth move Sharpay" says Troy getting up and going after Gabriella**

**Outside Troy finds Gabriella crying in his car.**

"**Hey Gabs" says Troy**

**She turns to him and just bursts into tears again.**

"**Hey hey" says Troy getting in the car and closing the door before wrapping his arms around Gabriella and pulling her into his lap. She cries into his chest.**

**Back in school Sharpay and the basketball team and cheerleaders are plotting.**

"**So we have to keep mentioning mum and dad to her she's obviously a mummy and daddy's girl" says Sharpay "She'll burst into tears"**

**Gabriella walks up to Sharpay and slaps her across the face and walks off. Sharpay spots Troy leaning against some lockers grinning.**

"**WHAT YOU LOOKING AT BOLTON" shouts Sharpay**

**Troy walks off to find Gabriella. He finds her in the liabray curled up in a bean bag reading a book and staring at her hand.**

"**Can't believe you did that can you?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella shakes her head.  
"Well I think she deserves it and for the record you can stand up for yourself" says Troy**

"**Thanks" mouths Gabriella**

"**That reminds me we'll get to work on you talking tonight" says Troy**

**Gabriella smiles.**

"**Come on let's get to class" says Troy**

**Ooooooooooooooooh exciting!!!!!**

**REVIEW PLZ  
Gabriella Somerfield**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voice Your Love**

**Chapter 3**

"**Come on Gabriella try" says Troy**

_I can't _**Gabriella writes**

"**Yes you can" says Troy**

**Gabriella shakes her head sadly**

"**Try Gabriella I have faith in you" says Troy**

**Gabriella smiles and opens her mouth tries to make and a strangled sort of sound comes out.**

"**Good" says Troy "Keep trying" he adds**

**Gabriella keeps trying for another hour but only that strangled sound comes out.**

"**We'll work more tomorrow I smell tea" says Troy**

**Next day at school.**

"**Hi mute" says Sharpay**

**Gabriella makes a face at her and walks off.**

"**DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME MUTE GIRL" shouts Sharpay**

**Gabriella keeps on walking away from her and bumps into the basketball team, who push her into a locker her shoulder colliding with the locker she winces knowing that there will be a huge bruise.**

"**Guys we have to get to homeroom" says Troy**

**The guys walk off.**

"**Thank you" mouths Gabriella**

**Troy nods and walks off.**

"**Hi I'm Taylor" says a girl**

**Gabriella smiles and writes in her notebook.**

_I'm Gabriella_

"**You liking it here?" asks Taylor as they walk to homeroom**

**Gabriela nods and makes a face.**

"**Is that a yes except for Sharpay?" asks Taylor**

**Gabriella nods smiling**

"**She's only at you because Troy Bolton likes you and always giving you rides to and from school" says Taylor "But that's weird for him he's never had a steady girlfriend he's for the snog them and leave the guy" says Taylor**

_Troy doesn't like me there is no way. The cheerleaders seem more his type. He doesn't like me like that, he likes me like a friend. And isn't the saying love them and leave them_

"**Yeah but he doesn't love them so we all just say snog them and leave them and how do you know he doesn't like you?" asks Taylor**

_Because his parents are my god parents I live with them_

"**You live with Troy Bolton what's it like?" asks Taylor as they reach the door to homeroom**

_He's a great guy now please no more on the subject I don't want anyone knowing. I'll write you my story and why I'm living with them and you can read it later._

"**Ok" says Taylor**

**Gabriella goes and sits down next to Troy.**

**(An-That was the seat she was assigned when she first got there)**

"**Hey you ok?" asks Troy**

_Yeah I'm fine it's nothing just a daily thing I'm used to it_

"**When you have your voice back you can stand up for yourself" says Troy**

_If I get my voice back_

"**I'm positive you'll get your voice back Gabs it'll just take some time" says Troy**

_At least someone has faith._

_Hey do you still have that piece of paper with my story on it?_

"**Yeah" says Troy**

_Do you have it on you?_

"**Don't think so I can look" says Troy**

_It's ok._

"**Why do you want to know?" asks Troy**

_I'm going to give it to Sharpay and so she can tell everyone and I can get mocked more_

"**Seriously" asks Troy**

_No I'm going to give it to Taylor so she knows what's going on_

"**Oh" says Troy**

**Gabriella writes down her story for Taylor and gives it to her at lunch.**

**Taylor reads it and hugs her.**

"**I'm sorry" says Taylor**

_It's ok_

**After school.**

**Troy slips Gabriella his keys and walks off to basketball practice.**

**Taylor is the only person to notice this.**

**At home.**

**Gabriella takes her top to look at the bruise on her shoulder.**

**Troy walks in and Gabriella jumps and grabs her top to cover herself.**

"**Let me look at that bruise" says Troy going over to her.**

**Gabriella stays still as Troy gently runs his hands over the bruise.**

"**I'll get you some cream" says Troy**

**He leaves the room and Gabriella puts her top on.**

**Troy comes back.**

"**Gabs I can't but the cream on with your top on" says Troy**

**Gabriella shakes her head.**

**Troy puts the cream down on the dressing table and goes over to Gabriella.**

"**What's up Gabs?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella shakes her head.**

"**It's not nothing Gabs" says Troy**

**Gabriella shakes her head.**

**Troy wraps his arms around her and holds her close. After a couple of seconds he feels Gabriella melt against him and her body starts shaking with tears.**

**Troy sits down on the bed with Gabriella in his arms, her shaking uncontrollably.**

"**Gabs you need to calm down" says Troy**

**The shaking of her body starts to stop and she falls asleep against Troy's shoulder.**

**Troy stays sat there for a second and then picks her up in one arm and lifts the covers up with his other hand places her down and pulls the cover over her and tucks it up under her chin.**

**He then walks out and goes downstairs.**

"**Where's Gabriella it's time for tea?" says his mum**

"**She's asleep" says Troy**

"**Well when she wakes up make sure she has something to eat" says his mum**

**A couple of hours later, Troy goes into Gabriella room and finds her still asleep.**

**He shakes her awake.**

**She looks and him and glares.**

"**You need to eat" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods and they go downstairs.**

**She eats something and goes back upstairs, Troy follows her.**

"**You ok now?" asks Troy as Gabriella stuffs something under her pillow, Troy catches a glint of something.**

"**Gabs what is that" says Troy going over to her.**

**Gabriella shakes her head.**

"**It's not nothing" says Troy grabbing the thing from underneath her pillow.**

"**Gabriella why do you have a knife up here" says Troy**

**Gabriella shakes her head.**

"**You do know Gabs. Where you going to cut yourself or something?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods tears rolling down her cheeks.**

**Troy leaves the room to take the knife downstairs and then comes back upstairs to wrap Gabriella in a warm embrace.**

**Half an hour later when Mrs Bolton looks into Gabriella's she sees Troy and Gabriella fast asleep.**

**Gabriella with Troy's arms wrapped around her protectively.**

**REWVIEW PLZ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voice Your Love**

**Chapter 4**

**Next morning when Troy wakes up he finds a note next to him.**

_I really appreciate what you did for me last night._

_Thank you  
Gabriella_

**Gabriella comes in the room.**

_Your going to be late for school if you don't get a move on_

**Troy leaps up and runs to his room gets changed and goes to school with Gabriella.**

"**Why are you still here?" asks Sharpay**

**Silence as she waits for an answer.**

"**Oh you can't talk I forgot" laughs Sharpay**

"**Shar" says Troy**

"**Hey Troy" flirts Sharpay**

"**Shar stop flirting I don't like you" says Troy**

"**Well want do you want?" asks Sharpay**

"**Why don't you lay off of her" says Troy**

"**And you care why?" asks Sharpay**

"**Because she's parents goddaughter and I promised her I'd look out for her and I broke my promise to her but now I'm going to stick to it" says Troy**

**Short and sweet**

**REVIEW PLZ  
Gabriella Somerfield**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voice Your Love**

**Chapter 5**

**It's been 3 month since Gabriella came to ****Albuquerque****.**

**Sharpay still treats her like dirt and Gabriella has grown feeling for Troy.**

**Unknowing to Gabriella, Troy grown feelings for her.**

**One evening he goes into her room and she's sat on the bed reading she looks up and scowls at him.**

"**I know your unhappy with me but I need to ask you something" says Troy**

**Gabriella crosses her arms still scowling.**

**Troy goes over and takes her hands on his.**

"**I don't know when it started but I have developed feeling for you" says Troy looking down at his lap.**

**Gabriella lifts his head so she up to look at him.**

"**Will you be my girlfriend?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella's face breaks into a huge smile and she nods her head vigolsuy. Troy takes her head in his hands to stop her and then leans forward and places a gentle kiss on her lips.**

**Gabriella pulls away and picks up her notebook and writes.**

_I have feelings for you too_

"**I promise I'll try and protect you from Shar and the basketball team" says Troy**

_Thank you_

"**Let's get work on talking" says Troy**

_Troy I think it'll come back at a special moment and it'll be the rights time and I shouldn't force it._

"**Ok so what should we do then?" asks Troy**

_Make out_

_Watch a movie_

"**I like your thinking" says Troy**

**REVIEW PLZ**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voice Your Love**

**Chapter 6**

"**What is your deal with Bolton mute" demands Sharpay**

**Gabriella shakes her head.**

"**It's not nothing it's something" snaps Sharpay slapping Gabriella across the face.**

"**Yeah come on daddy's girl" says a member of a basketball team**

"**Or are you a mamma girl" says another**

"**Gunna cry?" asks Sharpay gripping Gabriella's shoulder tightly**

"**Let go of me" says Gabriella**

"**The mute can talk" says Sharpay**

"**Let go of me I'm sick of you having a go at me for having no voice and btw my mum and dad are dad" says Gabriella walking off.**

**Troy is walking past and looks at Sharpay.**

"**Why you so shocked?" asks Troy**

"**The mute just had a go at me" says Sharpay**

"**Gabby talked" says Troy and runs after Gabriella**

"**Gabby" says Troy**

"**Yeah" says Gabriella**

"**You have a beautiful voice" says Troy**

**REVIEW PLZ**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voice Your Love**

**Chapter 7**

**Now that Gabriella had got her voice back and she was at the Evans a lot for business deals, Gabby and Sharpay became great friends.**

**The basketball team stopped bullying her once they found out she was Troy's girlfriend. They treated her more like a little sister.**

**The End**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


End file.
